


《船歇止处》

by mangdaoshi



Category: thebunnymeansall
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《船歇止处》

田野在前台遇到了李汭燦，彼时的中单套了件衬衫罩在队服短袖外，低头刷手机，阴影恰好掩住他锐利的下颔线。田野走过去轻拍一下李汭燦的手肘，李汭燦抬起头来，看见田野已经将队服脱去，换了身自己的新衣，鼻尖凝了几滴露水似的汗，像个普通游荡街上的青年，眉眼沾了点疲惫倦怠的意思，微微耷拉着。

“刚刚想找你，没带身份证。”李汭燦解释。

队伍一起吃过夜宵后，他和田野便分了两路，各自都说在贵阳的街头走一走，他不太适应亚热带的味道，到处是郁郁的桐树，跟着田野发给他的导航走过来，沿路楼房都很旧，砌墙砖石皱巴巴的，几个在灰白发髻上簪花的老人从他身边走过去，李汭燦多留了几眼在她们身上——他这时有了在异国他乡的实感。他和田野是两道假装不识彼此的支流，弯弯绕绕又汇到一起，田野指给他的旅馆太小，窝藏在鱼鳞似的楼房内围，找了他好一会儿。

收到田野的微信地址时，田野正坐在他对面，装作吃菜的间隙低头玩手机，李汭燦感受到了裤袋里手机的震动，没拿出来看，过了三两秒，田野在他预料之中抬起头，隔着蒸鱼锅的热气投过来眼神，田野推眼镜，用嘴唇示意他：看手机。

李汭燦不为所动，田野有点急了，蹙眉，眼角拉下来，下唇卷进口中啮着，再做口型：李汭燦。李汭燦还是假装不理他，田野就这么待在他对面，盯了他一会儿，李汭燦抬眼，他就把眼神收回去，像突然合上一个抽屉，有重重的、啪嗒的声响。

但李汭燦看见了，透过蒸气，田野的眼周被熏得红通通一圈。

 

进了房间，田野第一个跑去洗澡，便宜的钟点房很狭小，两张床铺勉强说得上整洁，田野关浴室门的时候，门轴吱呀呀地响，然后是水声，田野被冷水冰到的惊叫，扯窗帘布的声音，水声逐渐稳定下来，李汭燦才在床沿坐下。他百无聊赖地想打呵欠，随手关了手机，眼睛在屋里游荡一圈，停在床头柜上，柜子上有一只铁皮盒，内壁落了灰，盒子里大剌剌地装了一盒安全套，李汭燦不太认识那个中文字，只是根据经验蒙，他下意识把田野脱在床上的外套拎起来检查，果然从口袋里掏出来他自己带的润滑和安全套——田野就是这样子，无伤大雅的洁癖，像只喜欢舔毛清洁自己的兔子，从来都不肯碰别人的。

李汭燦把两样东西在床上颇有仪式感地摆好，盯着看，突然就被自己这股严肃的态度逗笑了，他把东西收回田野的口袋里，假装无事发生，又想起那盒安全套上画了一颗桃子，忍不住再拿出来查看——果然是桃子味。

田野从浴室里出来，正好撞见李汭燦端详他的口袋，耳朵尖霎时绽红了，喊了一句，你看什么啊。

没看。李汭燦丢下手里的东西，看田野。

干嘛翻我东西。田野走到床边，他的头发是湿漉漉的一团，滴滴答答往下掉水珠，一半掉在自己胸口，一半掉在床单上。田野把外套从李汭燦手里拿过来，抿着嘴，故作严肃的样子。

看一下，没事的嘛。李汭燦的尾音上扬，他故意说，桃子味啊。

田野的脸在他眼前放大，没擦干的头发故意蹭在李汭燦的眼镜上，仿佛那是块沾雨的玻璃，李汭燦突如其来地被人含住了下唇，不由手足无措起来，田野娴熟地用门牙叼着他，再拿舌尖揉他唇的内侧，李汭燦便没了声息，他只能摸索到两个人的呼吸一起一伏的，田野含着他的唇，轻轻往外扯了一道，然后松开，鼻尖抵住他的鼻尖，小声说：“闭嘴，你别说话了，李汭燦。”

“洗澡去。”田野催促，“一共两个小时。”

“怎么这么短啊……”

“别抱怨，晚上还要回酒店，我们快一点。”田野吸吸鼻子。

“可以的，田队长。”李汭燦把眼镜摘下，他故意用平时不用的名字来称呼田野，眼睛与嘴唇都笑成一条柔软的线。田野于是舍不得打他。

 

洗完澡的李汭燦出来看见的是田野穿了T恤趴在床上打盹，他没穿裤子，露出白笋一样纤细白皙的大腿，还有小半个面团屁股，潮湿的发丝在床单上晕开一圈水痕，面孔离了眼镜的束缚，在李汭燦眼中变得有些陌生，他睡得很熟，狐狸悄悄摸到他身边打量了好久也不曾醒来。李汭燦鲜少这么仔细地观察别人，他的目光细描着田野背后突起的肩胛骨，他的额际，因做了什么噩梦而微皱的眉头，垂落的睫毛，李汭燦学着田野的姿势趴下来，没脱自己的眼镜，然后凑近田野柔软的脸颊，朝他吹了口气。未醒，又是一口。

田野艰难地睁开眼，下意识嘟起嘴，与近在咫尺的李汭燦的唇轻蹭了一下，他眯着眼抬起身子，用两只细瘦的手臂揽住李汭燦的脖子，想翻上他的身，两个人的嘴唇完全贴合到一起。李汭燦对于接吻没有太多的喜恶情绪，但田野似乎很喜欢的样子，每次都要用舌尖把他的上下唇瓣舔舐个遍才罢休，李汭燦经常被他黏糊糊的嘴巴亲得面红耳赤，田野无技巧可言，有点像是索食的幼鸟，慢慢拿软如果冻的舌在李汭燦口腔内壁滑动，再勾连起他的舌，非得两个人缠在一起，难舍难分，呼吸不畅才罢休。亲吻的间隙，田野已经分开双腿趴到了李汭燦身上，分开时两张嘴上都是一样的鲜红濡湿，牵出几道细丝，田野撅嘴皱眉盯了李汭燦一会儿，抱怨他，洗澡洗得怎么这么慢啊，都叫你快点了。他低头又在李汭燦的唇上啄了一小下，喊他，march。

这个名字像是个秘密咒语，一直横亘在二人之间，他们所有隐秘的欢愉都来自这个词，田野和他各在两地还未同队时就总喊这个昵称，真正成了队友偏偏又不喊了，李汭燦的手掌越过眼镜捂住自己的脸，田野已经咬着他的锁骨慢慢往下去，他总在过度使用他的嘴巴，李汭燦和他上过无数的床，印象最深刻的就是这点，无论是接吻还是口交，田野都无比积极，他忍不住地时候借着喝酸奶的名义，悄悄在无人的走廊里含住李汭燦的手指，磨牙一样地咬，三年下来，李汭燦都习惯了，他揉了揉田野的发顶，长长嘶了一口气。

“不舒服吗？”田野吐出嘴里的东西，迷茫地抬头看了李汭燦一眼。

“没有，”李汭燦的手把田野的刘海拨上去，“就是......怕你太累了。”

田野嗤笑一声，他再次把李汭燦完全吞进口中，来回吮了几次，嘴唇离开性器时发出轻轻的“啵”的声响，又含住侧面，慢慢地舔，他含糊地呢喃：“那你倒是别硬啊。”

“......有点难。”李汭燦能感受到他口腔的热意，田野在他面前一丝一毫都不羞涩，一直把他咽到咽喉，收紧的喉道让李汭燦微微麻了头皮，他不太熟练地用手掌捏住田野的双颊，好让自己撤出来，田野垂下的睫毛不舍地颤动着，还是妥协了，他抬眼去看李汭燦，抹着嘴巴上的津液，无知无觉地又用手指把那些液体往口中送，含着自己的纤细手指，语气低低的，有点委屈，“你都不喜欢我帮你的。”

“很脏。”李汭燦简短地回答他。

田野于是不说话了，从一边的外套口袋里掏出那个印着桃子的方盒，取了一片安全套，撕开，捏着顶头娴熟地给面前的性器套上，自带的润滑腻了他一手，他便把湿淋淋的掌心在李汭燦腿根那里蹭了蹭。李汭燦和他一样只套了T恤，田野咬着他的衣角把衣服完全掀上去，用自己蹭了蹭李汭燦的小腹，把阴茎抵在穴口，不轻不重地磨了几下。

“这样呢，脏不脏啊李汭燦……”他抬首咬住李汭燦的下巴，像是叹气一样地说话。

李汭燦被他蹭没了脾气，他的耳根总被田野的行为弄得发热，“可以，但没必要。”

田野舔舐着他下颔的动作顿了一顿，性器从他的股缝间擦过去，他把头埋进李汭燦的肩窝，安安静静地在那里闷了一会儿，李汭燦听见他吸鼻子的声音，田野用手揉着他背后的骨头，整个人都粘在他身上，像是发条松懈的娃娃，一动不动，过了好一会儿，才模模糊糊、软绵绵地喊了一声“march”。

“我......进不进去啊……”李汭燦不知道该做什么，他的手臂穿过田野的腰后，把他搂住，另一手陷在田野后脑勺的发丝里，尚带着潮湿的发根在他手心留下湿漉漉的痕迹，田野的颅骨就在他掌下，温热地垂着。

“累了啊田野？”

“你不喜欢就不要了……”田野试图从李汭燦的身上翻下去，只抬了腰就被按住。

阴茎借着安全套上的润滑要顶进来，穴口吞吃不下，田野被顶得直喘，一寸寸拓开的痛感令他双眉紧锁，眼泪酸涩地涌上来，口中带着点哭音地推李汭燦的肩膀，“你他妈……别突然进来，要有润滑的，呜......你弄痛我了李汭燦......”

他被顶得手腕发软，坐都坐不住，阴茎勉强在紧涩的甬道里探了一点，又滑出来，李汭燦从一旁捞过田野带的润滑，直接拧开了撒在田野的后腰上，大坨的透明油脂顺着田野的腰往下淌，李汭燦用手指沾了些送进被强行打开的后穴里，潦草地抽插了几个来回，一只手揉弄着柔软的臀瓣，把润滑全部腻开，田野的臀尖染得晶亮又湿，他勾住李汭燦的脖子，被手指插得哽咽了一下，报复性地咬住李汭燦平直的肩膀，咬出深深的齿痕。

后穴很快适应了手指，变得湿滑软热，再一次抵进去时田野又去寻李汭燦的唇，他不摆出索吻的姿态，单纯地看着李汭燦，脸上被入侵出一种又痛又舒爽的神色，舌尖探出口中，舐弄着空气，只是悬在李汭燦眼前，不让他触碰到。

田野的身体里似乎一直都是软软的，甬道稍微一欺负就驯顺地含住异物，桃子味的香精此刻被翻搅出来，弥漫在空气里，仿佛田野就是那颗汁水四溅的蜜桃，李汭燦不太费力就能握住身前的细腰，先试探着往上顶了顶，田野轻哼了几声，嘟囔道：“用力一点。”

李汭燦不明白“用力”究竟要他用多少分的力气，他重了的时候田野总是一副要哭不哭的模样，好像李汭燦犯了错误让他受了委屈，此时田野的大腿夹着他的腰，先自己试着把阴茎吞下去，抬腰再吐出一些，李汭燦被他坐得难受，抽了臀尖一下，拍出一点嫩红色，说，别自己动。

李汭燦按着田野的腰，让他把自己完全吃进去，阴茎在湿软的后穴里被吮着，田野很配合地收缩着穴口，他过于乖顺了，抵不住又低头亲李汭燦的鼻尖，把李汭燦吻得眼睛闭起来躲他的吻，舌尖从齿间探进去，撩动那片上颚，李汭燦的手心压在田野的背后，突然用力地把他往下按，鼓胀的性器要将身上纤细的青年戳穿一样深入地顶弄他，田野的腰猛地一弹，他被打开了什么开关似的发出一声绵软的呻吟，依旧软在李汭燦的身上不让自己逃走，乖乖地抬起臀部好让自己把异物吃得更深，他几乎是完全地趴在李汭燦身上，臀尖抬起，穴口被撑大到露出一些柔软的内里，阴茎毫无怜惜地在那里进出着，把他的腰弄得发软又发颤，田野含着李汭燦的唇角，想这个人从来都不温柔的。

“轻一点......哈啊......”田野的唇离开李汭燦，生怕自己咬破了他的面孔，“别......别太用力，有点受不了......”

李汭燦就在这时突然停住了动作，他慢慢把性器送到穴里深处，磨蹭着敏感的凸点，却不再抽弄，田野倒在他身上，无措地调整着呼吸，又被碾磨敏感处弄得仰起脖颈，小口地呻吟出声，他几乎要敲李汭燦一下了，这个人的孩子气总是不合时宜地跑出来，田野被磨得要哭不哭，李汭燦偏偏此时去碰他湿漉漉的阴茎，把前端裹在手心里捋动，田野的额头上覆满了汗，一滴坠下来，睫毛颤抖不已。  
“舒服一下嘛，meiko。”李汭燦黏糊糊地在他耳畔说话，“我帮你一下，你开心一点。”

“我......我又没有不开心，嗯……再轻一点，痛......要我开心的话，下次我在上面啊……唔。”田野忽然停住不说了，李汭燦主动吻了上来，两瓣唇含着田野，他顺从地递上自己的舌尖，两个人缠在一起，交换着口中的氧气和热意。

身后的性器还缓慢地抽动着，前面在李汭燦含住他舌头的那刻就射了出来，田野眼前一阵眩晕，他都不知道为什么自己这么敏感，李汭燦轻微地妥协就能让他湿得一塌糊涂，李汭燦的掌心沾着那些黏糊糊的液体，抹在他的茎身上，田野软掉的欲望还在可怜地吐着一点浊液，李汭燦亲着亲着就笑出了声，他离开田野的唇，突然用韩语感慨了一句，“啊，iko有点可爱。”

田野愣怔了一下，高潮余韵里听到某个名字使他背后发热，他赌气一样又去咬李汭燦的上唇，“别瞎喊李汭燦，你要用我后面那个吗……”

他没说出口“那个”究竟是什么，李汭燦抓到了把柄，报复被田野咬疼似的问，那个是哪个啊，iko。李汭燦的手锁着田野的腰，把他牢牢地扣在身上，继续顶弄的动作，田野听到某个词时就会微微地颤抖起来，穴口一缩一缩的，仿佛是什么禁忌一样。李汭燦很早就发现了田野这个秘密，他最初在无人的清晨训练室里抱着田野的腰腻歪他，用韩语说了句什么，田野就有点装凶地带着哭腔让他闭嘴；还有一次是两个人睡在一间屋里时，李汭燦很聪明地在田野快要高潮时哄着他学韩语怎么说“想要”，田野喘得厉害，哭湿了半张面颊李汭燦都没有心软，偏偏要他说出口，田野被操得受不了，妥协着小声说了那个韩语词，那是田野第一次被操射，浑身酸胀的软，后来两天都没有理睬李汭燦。他们合好时田野闷闷地说，不许再瞎教他了，李汭燦于是明白了什么，笑眯眯地说，诶呀，难受，知道了。

他从此找到田野的开关，只是李汭燦没有心情去实验很多遍，田野会喊他“march”，李汭燦却只有特定时候喊田野的昵称，田野不喜欢，他就很少去做，只是此时李汭燦突然兴起想要看田野的反应，这只软绵绵的兔子会怎样让他闭嘴，不出所料，田野的眼泪止不住了，他被顶得一颠一颠，嘴里胡乱说着，再也不要和你一起了，march，march......

田野的额头抵住李汭燦的锁骨，他深深浅浅地喘息着，李汭燦感觉到胸口湿漉漉一片，却不太想停下动作，后穴含着他让他意识到身上的人是田野，只露给他看雪白耳朵尖的田野，会与他吻到缺氧的田野，李汭燦偶一心动，把田野抱起来些，用手指侧面蹭了蹭他红红的下眼眶，把自己抵进深处，说：“meiko别哭嘛，哭什么啊。”

 

回酒店的出租车上，田野一路都没有说话，他把头靠在李汭燦的肩上补觉，睡了一会儿便抬起脸，在朦胧黑暗里打量李汭燦的侧脸。李汭燦感受到他的目光，清了清嗓子，有些刻意地与田野分开些距离。田野皱眉，凑上来，不依不饶地靠近李汭燦的耳垂，冲他耳朵里吐气。李汭燦被弄痒了，委委屈屈地和田野撒娇，说干嘛，田野又忽地不睬他，自己挪到后座另一头，偏着脸去看车窗外黑漆漆的街道。李汭燦的手放置在身侧，他用食指中指做出两条腿的样子，慢慢向田野的手走过去，走上他的手背，见田野不躲避，李汭燦便咳嗽了一声，突然靠过去，把田野往车门上挤，下巴搁在田野的肩上，用掌心裹住了田野的手背，两个人的手温温热热地腻乎在一起。

田野不耐烦地转头瞪李汭燦一眼，却没和他四目相对，李汭燦早趴在他的肩头，装作鸵鸟不闻不问，只打瞌睡的模样，头顶的发丝刺着田野的侧颈，像是他带刺的吻。

“田野。”李汭燦喊他的名字。

“嗯？”

“在想哪个韩国人啊？”

田野不说话，李汭燦感觉有一只手伸过来拧住了他的鼻子，慢慢把他从田野的肩头揪了起来，田野转过脸，五官都要和他贴在一起，车厢颠簸一下，几乎把李汭燦摇晃到田野身上，他们的呼吸相拂，田野捏着李汭燦的眼镜脚，把眼镜翘到李汭燦额头上，借着周身没有灯光，欺压着蹭了一下李汭燦的唇瓣。

“在想march。”

“不想scout吗？”一盏灯的影子忽然把黑暗分开，从李汭燦的脸上流淌过去，他笑得眯起眼，十足十的狐狸样子。

“不想。”田野的语气硬邦邦的。

“想一下嘛，要不然有点难受。”

“那就......稍微想一下。”

田野推推李汭燦的肩膀，想把他推离自己一点，但李汭燦和几个小时之前又变得不同，变成牛皮糖黏在他小臂上，被握着的手渐渐松开了，田野把柔软的掌心露出来，李汭燦便用两根手指缓缓揉弄他的指肚，像是在玩猫的肉垫。

他们两个都有点疲惫的意思，车刹住脚，到酒店门口，田野和李汭燦下了车，田野想往前走，被李汭燦牵住了衣角，拉进一个从背后袭上来的拥抱里，李汭燦在他的耳边打呵欠，鼻子里呼出的气都是湿漉漉的。李汭燦说，好累啊。田野把他环在自己腰上的手臂搂紧，别扭地拍拍他的头，说，累什么，累就回去睡觉，快点。

李汭燦不说话，他们站在春夏之交的夜里，在路牙上，叠了一会儿，李汭燦松开他时，伸手去摸田野的头顶，田野也没有避开。


End file.
